When the Past is the Future
by celestialprincess2007
Summary: Harper finds out her parents are dead, and she gets sent away from her friends, forced to forget about her past.11 years later she, is married with a man she does not and can never love.What happens when her past comes back and slowly becomes her future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples this is my second my story to write, and um its a Harper X Justin. I just think they make a cute couple, Um I am going to procrastinate with this story so I'll probably update once a week or WOWP belongs to Disney and the writers, not me so yea. I hope you guys like. **

Harper POV

"See you later Alex, I gotta get home okay." was the last thing I ever said to Alex.

"Okay Harper bye!" Alex yelled from her room, I swear if she would have known what was going to happen she would never, ever, in a trillion years let me leave. I remember looking at my watch and realize it was past 8:30, my dads going to kill me was all I thought. See you would think my dad was just overprotective but he wasn't, he was an alcoholic, who got really violent if things didn't go as he wanted. My mom tried to leave him but every time she got sucked back in. I clearly remember that as I got to my apartment building I could see cops all around and two bodies being pulled out, I went up to a cop and ask what was going on and thats when it all changed. Turns out my mom and dad where fighting again and this time my dad had a gun with him, he accidentally shot mom in her stomach and died instantly. My dad couldn't take the guilt so he shot himself, leaving me an orphan. I never got a chance to say a real a straight up goodbye to my best friend, you see I was immediately taken to child services and sent to my Aunt Maggie (mom's sister) and her husband, who couldn't have babies, they lived in England. Even though Alex is a wizard she never could find me she'd send me letters once in a while but being with my aunt and uncle made it hard to keep in contact. They wanted me to forget about my past, but how to forget about my past when deep down I didn't want to.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been 10 years since I last saw Alex, and its been 6 years since I last got a letter from her, Max, and Justin. Ironically it's also my wedding... the one I was forced in to just like everything else since my parents died, which was also 10 years ago. I care about Jake, the guy I am marrying, just not like I imagined the guy I would marry, I just don't love him. Jake, well Jacob, is uncle Ed's second removed cousin's son, an Aunt Maggie kept pushing us to get together, she thinks it's cute that two women from the same family marry two men from the same family. Anyways Jake's mom thought it was adorable too, so off we were sent to plan a wedding... yep what a great and romantic story to tell the kids...NOT. My Aunt did everything for me choosing the wedding dress, the food, the cake, the music, etc. I was just the doll that fit into place. Luckily Jake and I put our feet down when we were told we'd be marring under a church too, I think both of us know it's not going to last. Okay my lines coming up hold that thought...

"I do, will you Jacob Anthony Rockwell take me Harper Ann Jones as your lawfully wedded wife, to take care of me through sick and through health to honor me and respect me for all of your life." Okay done... oh wait the party... and the honeymoon... and the rest of my life till we split... great, just peachy.

**Okay Harper's last name was changed to Jones cause her Aunt and Uncle adopted her and changed her last name to Jones. Her Aunt and Uncle never call her Harper they call her Ann and she is to call them Mum and Dad, even though she doesn't like to. that's just a short F.Y.I.'s .... Um more stuff will be explained later I hope you guys like it so far! :) **


	2. My knight in shining armor

**Hey peoples this is my second my story to write, and um its a Harper X Justin. Um I am going to procrastinate with this story so I'll probably update once a week WOWP belongs to Disney and the writers, not me so yea. I hope you guys like. R&R**

Harper POV

One year has past since I got married and every day My aunt and uncle come for dinner, IT ANNOYS ME!! and that coming from me, it's just they always make remarks of me not getting preggo after a year of marriage. Sometimes I feel the need to yell at them that they don't have biological kids so they shouldn't be talking. I hold it in because I know the truth, you see Jake and I haven't consumed our marriage yet. Jake just doesn't care for me, he is cold and sometimes cruel, I know he and his secretary, Dawn, have a thing and I don't do anything about it. I act as the perfect wife, I feel sick about my life and wish it would change, but every day I wake up next to no one that can make me smile... I wake up and see how miserable I am and think about how different it would be if I was at Waverly Place.

"Mum, Dad I am so happy you're here" I say as I place my fake smile that my "parents" taught me to perfect.

"Yes Ann we come every night for dinner." My aunt hisses at me, I just keep smiling trying to block my anger from showing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones I have something to tell you, Ann and I will be moving to America, to New York, on a street by the name of Waverly Place, I believe. We will be leaving next week seeing as my job was transferred there." Jake tells us, well directly to my aunt, and uncle but discretely to me. My smile was a real smile, my dream was becoming truth and I might see Alex, Max and Justin again, I mean if they still live there.

"I hope a change of scenery can get Ann pregnant, because she isn't getting an younger." Aunt Maggie says.

"Yes well I might not be getting younger, but I am 26, still young compared to others in this room" I say as I pass the mash potatoes around.

"Ann don't speak to your mother like that we didn't raise you like that." Uncle Ed says, I can't wait to leave this hell.

"I am sorry mother I will be more patient and calm when anger blinds me." GOD those words feel like knifes in my throat.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Flight 102 all passengers going to New York on flight 102 please board the plane_

As soon as I heard that I walked behind Jake to board the plane to my real home to New York.

As we flew to New york I let my self wonder how Alex might look like, I plan to see the Russo family as soon as I get off this plane. As I feel asleep I let my long ago, forgotten dream resurfaces and I dream about my knight in shinning armor... my romeo, my secrete love for all my life.... MY JUSTIN.


	3. Do you recognize me?

**Hey peoples this is my second my story to write, and um its a Harper X Justin. I just think they make a cute couple, Um I am going to procrastinate with this story so I'll probably update once a week or WOWP belongs to Disney and the writers, not me so yea. I hope you guys like.**

Harper POV

"Ann wake up we're here." I heard Jakes cold voice.

"Are we in New York already?" I asked as we got off the plane.

"Yes, now hurry up we need to get to the apartment, I have a meeting in two hours and I can not be late Ann." Jake said as we got our bags to head towards our new home.

"What do you mean, we just got here, you can't be serious! your leaving me alone when we just got here!" I said as we got a taxi and told him our address.

"Please Ann stop acting like you care, we've been married for a year and never once have you cared. Go around town or something, I know it's your hometown so just go ahead and get lost." Ouch that was harsh... I could tell the driver was smirking and I could tell my anger was rising, but I stayed quite until we got to our apartment, located right across the street from the place I've wanted to go since my parents died... the Russos.

"Jacob I am going across the street for a sandwich would you like something or should _I let myself get lost_." I stated bitterly, I didn't stay to hear him say yes or no, after the way he treated me, not just tonight but during our whole year of marriage, I was finale going too be my free spirited self. After 11 years of locking the real me to become a, no the perfect housewife Aunt Evil and Uncle Devil decide I would be, I was free from them able to do what ever I wanted. As I opened the door to the Sub Shop I felt my stomach flip... great I am nervous, well what if they don't recognize me, I mean I lost a good amount of weight and I died my hair light brown... grrr to late I am already inside.

"Welcome to Waverly Place Sub Station my name is Teresa.... do I know you??" Okay so maybe Teresa doesn't recognize me but I am sure Alex will.

"Well actually you do... is Alex around." I was to anxious to see m best friend Alex after 11 years who wouldn't.

"Oh yeah she is in the back hold on. ALEX THERE IS SOMEONE HERE ASKING FOR YOU GET OVER HERE!!" good old same mother like attitude.

"I'M COMING HOLD ON." This was the moment of truth if she didn't recognize me I was going home and cry myself to sleep.

"Hi I'm Alex Russo I heard you were looking for me what's up" wait what she didn't know who I was???

"Alex, you don't remember me?" I asked feeling my eyes water up.

"Um... Why?? Should I?" Oh man this was it I was about to cry that is until Max and Justin appeared out of no where.

"No way, Harper is that you??" Max asked, wow out of everyone in the family, the only one to recognize me is the dumb one ... wow.

"No way is that Harper, Max look she has light brown hair and her face is OH MY GOSH!!! HARPER IT IS YOU!!!" I felt Alex hug me so tight that I was almost dying from lack of oxygen.

"Alex stop hugging her so tight she is turning purple." Justin said pulling his sister of me.

"Harper it's nice to see you again we have missed you so much." Justin said as he hugged me, at that moment the door opened and who do you think it is...

"ANN have you ordered yet, I am hungry and I am going to be late for the meeting Honey." yep, Jake, the ruin the moment, horrible husband is who. Wait why is he hugging me by the waist and giving me kisses on my neck...

"Um actually I was saying hi to my best friend and her family... Jake this is Alex, Max, Justin, Mrs. Russo is right there, and my guess is that Mr. Russo is in the kitchen. Um guys this is Jacob Rockwell... My husband.

**DUN DUN DUN what will happen next on When the Past is the Future.... Why was Jacob all over Harper... how will the Russo feel about Harper's hubby... NEXT TIME ON When the Past is the Future. Oh Yeah and Harpers outfit is on my profile... I changed her look a lotish, not that much I am planing on changing her hair color back soon and you'll see it'll get better... I hope.  
**


	4. It was an arranged marrige

**I do not own WWP but if I did id be an emmy award winning WWP creator :D anyways PPL that have been reading my historias (stories) I have AP classes that have been preventing me from writting but I am trying to do my best with the little time I've got. I noe this is so super short and I think my stories will be like this until Thanksgiving week :((. THANKS FOR READING HOPE U LIKE IT! (bad grammer and speling are contained probaly but blame it on me rushing sorry!) **

"Dinner was Fantastic Mr. and Mrs. Russo, Ann I need to go to my meeting I'll see you at home once I get back. See you later everyone."Jake said as he walked out of the sub shop. Justin left in a hurry saying something about a meeting with Zeke or something once Jake said we were married.

"So why weren't we invited to your wedding? WAIT who was YOUR maid of honor if not ME!" Alex said as if I had any choice on the subject.

"It was arranged, My aunt and uncle made life a living nightmare where I couldn't talk to anyone from my past. They decided to marry me to my uncle's nephew, who by the way I hate and also cheats on me. I can honestly say this is the first time I've been out of England since my parents died." Yep I let the cat out of the bag, opps Alex looks shocked maybe I should have started on a lighter subject and then told her the rest.

" Harper we need to go find Justin he thinks you got married out of love! Okay your not going to believe this but two months after you left Justin got together with this Vamp chick. I think her name was Julia or Jane or OH Juliet, anyways she left and broke Justin's heart. But the weird thing is, well you now how in one of my letters I told you that at night I snuck out to see Dean, that night I heard Justin mumbling your name. At first I thought that maybe he still missed you, but it happened every night and then, I think like two years ago when I woke up after drinking too much, I heard him say don't do it Harper I love you!"

"WHAT! I got married two years ago! Is that why he left today because he was hurt... I need him to know what happened and that I love him too!" I said grabbing my coat and pulling Alex to the door. I don't remember how many times I've said this but I HATE MY LIFE because my aunt and uncle ruined it!


	5. Disaster

**HI PPL I noe I said November but teachers decided to give more homework and then shopping for christmas and then studding for finals gah so much stress. Anyways enough about my lame excuses here is the new chapter hope you guys like it R&R if u'd like. Oh and btw to my dismay I dont own WOWP. I think that Ill up date in 3 weeks or so hopefully idk i got to study for the SAT ans ACT and all that lovely testing I**'**ve got to do in order to go to college. :) Sorry for grammar errors :)**

"Hey Zeke is Justin with you, I kind of need to him." Alex shouted as handed me her cell.

"He isn't here Alex, he hasn't been here at all." Oh great, once again where is Prince Charming when you need him.

"Thanks anyways Zeke, by the way it's me Harper. Can you call Alex if you see him or talk to him at all?" I said thinking ahead, knowing that Justin would prefer to talk to Zeke rather than Alex or Max.

"Wait Harper? Holy Aliens from a different planet!!! Where have you been Missy, Justin and our group of friends have tried to look for you everywhere, for at least 3 years!" Oh wow my life seems to get stranger by the minute.

"Um… Thank you I guess." Wow how awkward.

"No, you don't get it, ever since you disappeared Justin hasn't been able to function like he used to. His relationship with this one blond girl, Juliet, it isn't what crushed him. It was the fact that you weren't here. Do you get it? He has always cared for you, Juliet was a way to forget about you, but all it did was remind him of you." At that moment salty drops of water rolled down my cheeks from my eyes.

"I know Zeke, Alex told me, please if you hear from him call us. He just found out that… I'm married, he thinks that I don't love him, he thinks I've forgotten what felt, but Zeke I haven't please tell him I have forgotten." As I said that I gave the phone to Alex and we both headed to the sub station.

"Hey Alex, can we stop by the pharmacy? I want to get something." I said as we get closer to the store/pharmacy.

"What do you need?" Alex said as we went inside the store.

"I am going to dye my hair back, like a homecoming present for the real me." I said as I grabbed a box that matched my natural red hair. I couldn't wait to see Justine again, I was afraid of what could happen if he didn't believe me.

"Oh my God!! It's almost 2am, my boyfriend was suppose to come see me at midnight!" Alex cried out when we get to the cashier.

"Oh I'm sorry Alex I've always been a burden to you and your family. I am really sorry." Alex I said as she pulled me in to a hug.

"Don't worry about it Harper, aren't best friends suppose to take care of each other? I mean you're like the sister I never had, I was so mad and depressed when you were gone because I knew I couldn't do anything. But you know now I'm here to protect you and you're here for me like before." I could feel my tears being wiped away by Alex's hand and I knew I had to wait till tomorrow to see Justine.

"It's late Alex I am going to go to my apartment, you go and see your boyfriend okay, have fun I'll see Justine tomorrow and everything will be fine." I finally said as I smiled and turned to go in to my apartment.


	6. Hospital Trip

**Hello ppl I updated sooner than expected, once again I don't own WOWP. WARNING this chapter contains vulgarity and violence. Random fact of the day(my fact) the word vulgar is cool sounding to me for some reason. :) sorry for bad grammar:) **

It was 4 am and I was alone, I guess that's what I get for getting married to someone I don't love. I was waiting for my hair to dry, the bright red hair I used to love so much finally back. "SLAM" I heard the door Jake was back from his meeting.

"What the hell did you do to your hair Ann!!" I remember thinking oh great he is drunk.

"Nothing go to sleep you reek of alcohol." I replied as I finished unpacking the box labeled kitchen.

"I not bloody drunk whore!" He yelled at me.

"Excuse me, shut your trap and go sleep you go to _work _early so go." This always happened when Jake and his lover fought, he'd get drunk have a verbal fight with me and pass out. This time it was different though, I had mocked his lies about work.

"I can be late if I want to! Are you trying to impress that fag, the skinny guy you were hugging when I walked into your little reunion?" I feel the blood race to my face, rage and impatiens fills the core of my soul and I finally explode. I don't know if my response was the thing that ticked him off, but at that moment he disrespected Justin and I didn't, I wouldn't, let him get away with it.

"Why the hell do you care, don't you have your skank to worry about? What's' her name, Donald, oh my bad its Dawn." I slam the kitchen cabinets and as I turn around I face Jacob's fist and that's all I remember. By the time I woke up I was at the hospital according to the doctor I had a black eye, broken nose, three fractured ribs, a broken leg, and a concussion.

"What the hell happened Harper!?!" Alex questioned, I was asking myself that to at the moment.

"I really don't know… I mean I remember getting the black eye but that's it… have you seen Justin?" I know I should worry about my self but I needed to talk to Justin.

"Yeah he is in the cafeteria. Did Jake do this to you?"

"I guess, I mean he was the one who gave me the black eye, so that could only mean he caused everything else right." It was more of a statement than opinion.

"Jake is outside he said someone tried to rob you and the robber did everything… I am going to kick his ass right now! Wait till he gets a hold of my fist! How dare he mistreat you! Has he done this before Harper cause I swear I will end his life!"

"Calm down Alex, just bring in the Doctor so I can tell him o file a report on Jake and he will go to jail, I promise." Alex hasn't changed a bit and I am glad about that.

"Oh no I am not getting the doctor, push the little nurse thingy so they get him. I don't want that piece of shit coming in here and scarring you or hurting you understand. You are filing for divorce too, my boyfriend is a lawyer ad he will get you an expert on these types of situations okay."

" Um… okay but I have a question, since when do you date smart good guys??" I start giggling when I see Alex blushing, I pressed the nurse button and Alex and I waited for the doctor to come in and file the report against Jacob Anthony Rockwell.


	7. The Start of My New Life

**Hey peoples this is the second story I am currently writing, and it is a Harper X Justin. I just think they make a cute couple. I am going to procrastinate A LOT with this story so I'll probably update once in a while... sorry for you know taking so long to get back... WOWP belongs to Disney and the writers, not me so yea. I hope you guys like.**

Harper POV

After filling out the papers I thought sleeping would do me good. As my eyes closed I was frightened by his voice, it was filled with anger and consern that I had never heard from his voice.

"HARPER IS IT TRUE? DID HE DO THIS TO YOU?" Justin yelled as he pointed out the door, Im guessing he was talking about Jake.

"Calm down Justin, there are people who are trying to sleep." I said in a whispered tone.

"DON'T try and make me the villain of this story when we both know it's him!" he hissed.

"Justin calm down Harper knows what she is going to do don't cause a scene! She just woke up and you are already causing drama like seriously take a chill pill bro." Alex replied as she walked in. "Plus you have no idea what she has gone through, you have no right to yell at her like that! By the way Harper, Mason got in touch with one of his friends, he is willing to work with you to get divorced as soon as possible from that jerk."

"Wait she is getting divorced? You're getting divorced?" Justin asked me.

"I'm assuming Mason is your boyfriend right Alex?" I asked and I saw her nod instantly "I am so happy for you Alex! you have no idea how happy I am for you. Oh and To answer your question Justin, yes I am planing to divorce my husband. I never loved him in the first place and there has never been anything between us so I see nothing that can possible tie me down to him." I smiled at Justin as I finished my sentence. I knew I didn't look particularly great at the moment especially with the huge black eye on my face, but I couldn't help but smile because he cared so much about me.

"AW thank you Harper" Alex replied, her phone rang instantly, "Harper I gotta take this it's Mason, Justin be nice I don't want to have to call mom."

"Fine." Replied Justin he was acting like a little kid on purpose he was trying to make me smile and forget everything. Deep down I knew I could for more than one reason, my main concern now was updating Justin about my life without the Russo's, my life without him.

"Justin I need you to know what happened when I was away I need you to know why I ended up being Mrs. Rockwell." I spoke quiet fast as I got in a more comfortable position.

"I know what happened, not the details but I can imagine what you went through. Alex briefly explained everything while you were unconscious. Plus you don't need to give me explanations, I think I am the one who should be giving you those." He said as he pulled a chair and sat down, "I know this is unexpected and all but I am sorry, I am so sorry that I never acted upon my feelings. You know I had a Vampire Girlfriend at one point, she left me not because she couldn't love me because she did, if not I don't know why she would have stayed with me for almost a whole year. She left me because she knew that I didn't, that I could never love her or any other girl as much as I love you. Through out that whole year all Juliet and I would do was try to find you, she was a nice person but I knew that it killed her... I mean she was already dead.. but metaphorically speaking you know?" he made me laugh as he said that. I had missed his jokes about the mythical world he was a part of, he was such a nerd still even after all these years.

"I already knew about Juliet, Alex and Zeke told me about her, what I didn't know was that you dragged her into searching for me! I feel horrible about that, but I want you to know that I love you two, this is going to sound extremely corny but your the love of my life." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"I love you so much Harper." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Ugh you guys are so in love with each other it's so unbearable!" Alex said as she walked back in with a man I assumed to be Mason. " Harper, Mason, Mason, Harper, anyways Mason is a Business lawyer and he and I talked about a marriage being like a business contract and how when one part of the party breaks part of the contract they must pay a fine and such well I'll let him explain cause you all know I am not good with laws and rules. I am good at breaking said laws and rules though." Alex said making me giggle.

"Yes well first of all nice to meet you Harper, well as Alex was explaining since he has caused physical damage and as I have heard he has cheated on you, you have specific rights that allow you to demand that he pays in monetary value for all his wrong doings. Now I recommend that as soon as you get out of here you organize a meeting with a fellow college of mine who will begin the process of your divorce. Now what I want to do is hire a professional investigator to have proof of his infidelity and also to place a restraining order against you husband due to the violence he has exposed that will be no problem. Now I hope you don't mind but I already hired an investigator and he has proof that has purchased a plane ticket for a Ms. Dawn Churchill and not only that but an upscale condo right her in New York. As I understand you were brought to an upper middle class apartment located in Waverly Place, the question here is do you know Ms. Churchill and does everything I have said made sense to you?" Mason finished his little speech with a question to which I had the correct answers to.

"Yes Dawn is his secretary from England that is in fact his lover. And yes I understood everything and I want a restraining order as soon as possible." I felt so relieved as I said these words and I knew that this was the star of my new life, the one I should have had from the very begining.


End file.
